See you again
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Ritsu cree que es un día normal, como cualquier otro, sin embargo, recuerdos que no comprende, o atormentan haciéndole cuestionar se sobre si debía seguir ignorando las declaraciones de Masa une, Quizás, cuando menos se lo espere...todo ese amor se le escapa de las manos.
1. I Planetarium

**I. Planetarium **

_-He vuelto por ti-_

"Es mejor estar solo, que acompañado de alguien indeseable. El único motivo que tengo para vivir es mi responsabilidad con mi familia y con las personas que dependen de ella".

Estas son algunas de las frases que mi padre me hizo memorizar alguna vez cuando era apenas un niño. Nunca podía salir de casa ni hacer amigos fuera de ella. Tenía la obligación de estudiar y ser instruido diariamente, con muy poco tiempo para poder respirar el aire de afuera. Toda mi niñez sería desperdiciada en ello, pero yo no lo deseaba.

En una de mis escapadas poco frecuentes, conocí a un niño de mi edad –supongo, ya que me daba esa impresión-, moreno, alegre y lleno de vida.

Era envidiable.

Sus ojos nostálgicos me invitaron a ser su amigo, y el roce de sus manos con las mías sellarían un destino mutuo que, en aquel momento, desconocíamos.

Un destino trágico y doloroso.

Tan doloroso como nuestro amor.

Todo a mi alrededor parece igual que siempre. A estas alturas de mi vida, no hay nada ya que pueda perturbar mi tranquilidad. A mis veinticinco años, tengo un trabajo estable –aunque estresante-, un hogar al cual regresar, una familia que me quiere –a su manera- y una profesión que me permitirá vivir bien muchos años más. Actualmente trabajo en el departamento Esmeralda, perteneciente a la editorial Marukawa. Mi rutina del día comienza en los interiores de este gran edificio. Se podría decir que mi vida es perfecta, predilecta…al menos hasta que pongo un pie dentro del departamento de mangas shojo y veo a ese hombre que me sonríe con irritante superioridad: mi jefe.

Quien me lee, quizás no lo comprenda, pero, para mí…este hombre es la fuente de mis amarguras diarias, mi constante dolor de cabeza: mi primer amor…

Pensé que todo se daría como diariamente se suele dar.

Sin embargo, el chocar mi mirada con la suya hoy, ha provocado en mí una reacción muy diferente a la que suelo tener con frecuencia. Sus ojos ansiosos me han traído una sensación de inimaginable nostalgia, a tal punto de que siento que quiero estallar en lágrimas.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en mí en un par de segundos? ¿Dónde se fue mi "rutina diaria"? ¿Por qué mis manos sienten la imperiosa necesidad de rodear su cuello? ¡Debería correr! Pero mis pies parecen estar enterrados en el suelo. Siento la mirada de todos fijarse en mí. ¿Qué me está pasando? Lo veo acercarse a mí, presuroso, preocupado y yo no puedo detenerlo por más que quisiera desaparecer de este mundo. ¿Por qué? Este era un día normal como cualquier otro. ¿Por qué siento que ya no puedo más, que mi mundo perfecto ha sido desmoronado con una sola mirada?

¿Será este el comienzo del fin a mis días de paz?

—¡Ritsu!

Todo se volvió oscuro en aquel momento, ya no vislumbraba nada de lo que antes me rodeaba, solo una oscuridad abrumadora que me provoca escalofríos. ¿En qué recóndito lugar de mis sueños estoy ahora? Avanzo a paso incierto con temor a esta soledad que me abruma. ¿Cuándo abriré los ojos? No hay nada que desee en este mundo más que ver la cara de Takano-san otra vez. Me paro en seco después de haber estado sumergido en mis pensamientos. Eso que huelo es… ¿fuego? Corro presurosamente sin saber por qué, mi corazón late agitado mientras me acerco más a la siniestra escena. Solté un grito ahogado al ver delante de mí a decenas de personas muertas, dispersas en un mar de sangre. Mis labios tiemblan al yo contemplar tanta maldad ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Por qué mi corazón continúa tan inquieto y ansioso? Me dejo caer, esta vez dominado por el terror, cubriéndome los ojos con mis manos sudorosas.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Una voz me sobresaltó, mas no quise volver a mirar aquella masacre que estaba frente a mis ojos.

_Todo está bien ahora. No temas…_

Confié en esa voz sin pensarlo dos veces y volví mi mirada hacia donde antes estaba el siniestro, del que ya no quedaba nada. Pude divisar, sin embargo, a lo lejos…una confusa entidad de color blanco, no tendría más estatura que la mía, lucia sumamente borrosa, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer.

—Quiero salir de aquí —le dije—. Quiero volver a mi realidad.

_Esta era tu realidad…y la será de nuevo._

Desperté abruptamente, bañado en sudor.

Mi realidad había vuelto, la terrible oscuridad que me envolvía había sido reemplazada por los colores vivaces de las paredes de Marukawa. Recordaba vagamente detalles de aquel extraño sueño en el que me vi envuelto después de desmayarme. Intenté recomponerme, pero unas manos frías hicieron contacto con las mías, sobresaltándome. Se trataba de Takano-san, mi jefe. Lucía angustiado, tanto…que sentí que a mí también me dolía su sufrimiento. Nunca me sentí tan feliz de ver su rostro. Lo abracé con apego, sin importarme su opinión, superando mi vergüenza y mi muy alimentado orgullo. No recordaba mucho de lo que había soñado, solo tenía esa sensación de haber visto la muerte y la soledad juntas en un solo instante. No quiero quedarme solo, ni volver a sentir que estoy cerca de algo tan temible como la muerte.

—Onodera ¿estás bien?

—Lo siento, yo…

—Deberías soltarme. Alguien podría…

Siento como intenta soltarse de mí, pero yo no lo permití. Temblaba tanto que sólo quería seguir aferrado a él.

—Onodera… ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Perdóname. Yo sólo…tengo miedo. No recuerdo qué soñé, pero siento que si te vas, volveré a ese lugar oscuro del que no podía salir por más que quisiera.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

—No recuerdo nada…

No sé cuán más me aferré a su cálido pecho, pero él dejó de poner resistencia y se dejó hacer rápidamente.

—Llegaste, comenzaste a llorar y te desmayaste. Estaba a punto de llamar a la ambulancia.

_Te he encontrado…_

Deshice el abrazo con cuidado y lo miré, detenidamente, como si fuese la primera vez que nos hubiéramos visto después de mucho, mucho tiempo. No sé por qué paseé mis manos libremente por sus mejillas repentinamente, como si hubiera anhelado acariciarlas por cientos, miles de años. El reloj parece detenerse en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran nuevamente, en que mis ojos chocan con aquella mirada nostálgica que parece transportarme a otro tiempo, otra época, otro momento, uno muy doloroso. Y siento como si este cuerpo no fuera el mío, pero sí a la vez. Y las lágrimas nuevamente viajan por mis mejillas. Tengo el extraño sentimiento de que si dejo a ir Takano-san en este momento, lo perderé para siempre, no volveré a verlo, siento que si este momento termina, una barrera aún más grande que el peso de diez años, nos separará sin remedio.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —pregunta.

"¿Por qué estás llorando también tú?", quería responder, pero las palabras parecen sobrar en este momento. ¿Qué puede estar pasándome para sentirme de esta manera? Me juré a mí mismo que jamás volvería a creer en él y que no me dejaría dominar por mis sentimientos ¿y ahora hago esto? ¿Por qué estamos llorando ambos? Son tantas preguntas y no sé de qué manera responderlas todas.

Solamente hay una cosa certera detrás de todas estas acciones: Alguna voz dentro de mí me dice que voy a perder a Takano-san, que cada vez estará más lejos de mí, hasta que, posiblemente, un día, repentinamente, él se desvanezca frente a mis ojos.

O, probablemente, puede ser que yo…

_No quiero morir…_

—No quiero morir…—dije inconscientemente.

—¿Onodera?

Esta vez fue él quien me abrazó fuertemente. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. ¿Morir? ¿Yo había dicho eso?

—T-Takano-san…

—Vámonos. Te llevaré a casa…

Él me tomó de la mano y me jaló fuertemente hasta la salida. Vislumbré esa espalda que mis manos bien conocían y una visión repentina hizo que mis fuerzas se terminaran: Su cabello había crecido, era más largo y su vestimenta lucía más tradicional, como si fuese de época feudal. Me sobé los ojos con la mano que tenía libre en ese momento, pero la visión fue la misma. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, temeroso de volverlos a abrir y ver el mismo panorama.

_Mírame, soy yo…_

_He vuelto por ti._

Como algo fugaz, miles de recuerdos que no parecían de mi propiedad, pasaron por mi cabeza, provocándome mucho dolor. Me detuve a mirarlo nuevamente y ese temor se apoderó de mí. "¡No quiero perderte! ¡No sueltes mi mano!"

—K-Kuroda…

Y quien en ese momento tomaba fielmente mi mano, me soltó y volteó a mirarme.

Continuará…


	2. II Nostalgia

**II. Nostalgia**

\- Para siempre-

Hace más de tres noches que me levanto sudoroso de la cama, tengo siempre la misma pesadilla, una que al despertar recuerdo vagamente. Aún quedan estragos de ella en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón. Me levanto con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, de un vacío inexplicable que no sé identificar, como si en esos extraños sueños buscara algo que se me perdió y hasta ahora no he logrado encontrar. La rutina llega después de levantarme de la cama. Son las seis y treinta de la mañana, me ducho rápidamente, me arreglo para salir y tomo un improvisado desayuno. Salgo inmediatamente de mi departamento y toco con insistencia la puerta del de mi vecino Onodera Ritsu, mi subordinado en el trabajo, mi primer y único amor por más de diez años. Toco y hago un ruido incesante durante más de diez minutos. Decido rendirme. Puede que él se haya marchado antes que yo a Marukawa.

Al llegar, soy recibido por todos los del departamento de mangas shojo, y me llevo con la gran sorpresa de que Onodera no está en su asiento. Kisa dice que él aún no ha llegado a trabajar. Saco inmediatamente mi celular y marco su número, preocupado por él. El tono de espera no deja de sonar y, finalmente cuelgo la llamada. Otra vez tengo esta fastidiosa sensación de vacío en mí, me siento intranquilo, asustado, como si algo se me estuviera yendo de las manos. Finalmente, Onodera aparece en la entrada, mi respiración comienza a normalizarse, mis articulaciones parecen relajarse. Él se ha quedado mirándome desde la entrada, es extraño. Onodera no se mueve desde el umbral de la puerta. Parece pálido y puedo notar perfectamente unas ligeras ojeras arruinando la blancura de su piel.

Un momento ¿él está llorando? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que le dolerá algo?

Me pongo de pie rápidamente con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora. Una vez que llego, él se desvanece repentinamente en mis brazos. Todos en la oficina entraron en pánico en cuestión de segundos. Tomo aire tan fuerte como puedo y le pido a Kisa que se haga cargo de la oficina en mi ausencia. Cargué a Onodera ante la mirada aterrada de todos y desaparecí de ahí hasta la sala de espera del piso. Lo deposité en el sillón largo. Comprobé su temperatura. Estaba normal, aunque sus mejillas estaban frías. Estuve a punto de llamar a la ambulancia cuando lo vi llorar mientras estaba inconsciente. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras emitía pequeños gemidos y sonidos indescifrables. Me asusté. Lo moví ligeramente y este despertó con una gran expresión de terror.

Me agarró por sorpresa su posterior abrazo. Se aferró tanto a mí que dolía.

—Onodera ¿estás bien?

—Lo siento, yo…

Yo entré en pánico, él no parecía querer soltarme. Claro que ansiaba su contacto, pero era consciente del riesgo que corríamos haciendo públicas esas demostraciones de afecto. Dos mujeres pasaron por delante de nosotros y comenzaron a murmurar después de vernos con extrañeza.

—Deberías soltarme. Alguien podría…

Ruego a los dioses porque me suelte, o yo no me contendré.

—Onodera… ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Perdóname. Yo sólo…tengo miedo. No recuerdo qué soñé, pero siento que si te vas, volveré a ese lugar oscuro del que no podía salir por más que quisiera.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

—No recuerdo nada…

Siguió aferrado a mi pecho y yo no sabía qué hacer. Apartarlo de mí sería brusco y empeoraría las cosas.

—Llegaste, comenzaste a llorar y te desmayaste. Estaba a punto de llamar a la ambulancia.

De repente deshizo el contacto. Suspiré aliviado. Pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero creo que me equivoqué. Él ahora me miraba fijamente, lagrimeando, Paseaba sus manos libremente por mi rostro, y una melancolía que no supe explicar me invadió en cuanto nuestras miradas chocaron y nuestras pieles hicieron contacto. Lo vi llorar nuevamente. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? El toque de sus manos me hizo recordar la sensación de aquel vago sueño que tengo todas las noches. ¿Por qué siento que quiero quedarme con él para siempre, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca? ¿Es que acaso lo volveré a perder como hace diez años? No. No quiero perder a Ritsu. Moriría esta vez si no lo vuelvo a ver.

No, mi querido. No te quiero perder nuevo.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Solté sobresaltado—.

Pero él no me respondió, solo siguió ahí, llorando como si alguien hubiese muerto.

—No quiero morir… —soltó de repente.

—¿O-Onodera?

Lo asimilé muy lento. Se me fue la respiración por un instante. ¿Morir? ¿Por qué Onodera moriría? ¡No! ¡Odio eso! Lo abracé fuertemente con la vana idea de así poder retenerlo sin cansancio, para que no se me fuera de las manos otra vez.

¡No voy a permitir eso!

—¿Takano-san?

Deshice el abrazo con brusquedad y lo tomé de un brazo, llevándomelo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

¿Por qué esta sensación de vacío no me deja en paz? ¿Qué demonios es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué ese maldito sueño me persigue hasta cuando estoy despierto?

Hemos salido de la editorial y nadie se ha quejado por ello. Siento las ahora frías manos de Onodera tornarse sudorosas. Volteo a mirarlo sin soltarle la mano. Nuestras miradas nuevamente se conectan, y fue como si el espacio-tiempo nos hubiese transportado hacia otra dimensión. Sus ojos llorosos volvieron a hechizarme y me sentí envuelto por mi gran deseo de acapararlo. El mundo parecía haberse detenido, pero nuestros corazones eran viajeros del tiempo, nuestros sentimientos se unificaron con un solo toque, con el choque de nuestras miradas. ¿Por qué este tipo me ha enamorado tanto? ¿Qué haría yo sin él? Sequé sus lágrimas con mis besos, suavemente, dejándome enviciar por el aroma de su piel, quisiera que me la contagiara, así yo siempre lo recordaría.

_Te he vuelto a ver…_

—Kuroda…

Solté su mano. De un momento a otro, mi ternura se apagó y mi deseo de acapararlo se hizo más fuerte. "¿Kuroda?" ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre y por qué su nombre había salido de los labios de Onodera? ¿Por qué él me está llamando Kuroda?

—¿Me estás hablando a mí? —solté visiblemente enojado—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Onodera?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo apenas. Parecía confundido, como si hubiera salido de un trance—. ¿Dije algo?

Él sabe lo celoso que soy, sabe que detesto que se relacione con otras personas, sean hombres o mujeres y ahora me confunde con otro. ¿Es en serio? ¿Lo hace adrede o no?

—Vete a casa, Onodera. Descansa y regresa a trabajar mañana.

—¿Estás molesto? ¿Hice algo?

No quiero mirarlo, de lo contrario no me contendré y comenzaré a llenarlo de preguntas. Me haré la nota mental de que no escuché ese extraño nombre y lo dejaré ir como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque me muera por sacarle toda la información que fuese posible. Sin embargo, él no me hace las cosas fáciles. Sigue ahí de pie donde lo dejé, martillando mi conciencia con esa mirada de inocencia que tanto me irrita.

—¿Por qué sigues ahí parado? Te dije que te fueras a casa.

—Ya estoy bien, Takano-san. No sé qué me pasó, pero ya me siento mejor, así que puedo regresar a mi labor.

—Es una orden. Largo.

¡Diablos! Tiene un semblante que refleja que le han herido mis palabras.

—No entiendo por qué luces tan molesto conmigo. ¿Acaso hice algo?

Diablos. ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil?

—Hablaremos cuando regrese a casa. Ahora vete.

Gracias a Dios y a todos los santos de todas las religiones, parece que me ha hecho caso. Suspiro aliviado y entro de nuevo al edificio. En el sector Esmeralda me esperan Kisa y Hatori con mirada expectante, con un Yokozawa notoriamente molesto sentado descaradamente en el que viene a ser mi asiento.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Yokozawa?

Él se pone de pie con su porte autoritario de siempre, haciendo temblar a todos los que se encuentran en la oficina, se acerca a mí con la misma expresión de oso a punto de atacar a su presa y me lanza unos papeles a la cara.

—Se supone que debes estar aquí, sentado en la silla de tu escritorio trabajando como se debe, pero… ¿pierdes el tiempo velando por los enfermos?

—¿De qué hablas, Yokozawa?

—Te vi saliendo en plan de carrera cargando a Onodera. ¿Ya terminaste de atender a tu Cenicienta, príncipe?

—Ricchan se puso mal, Yokozawa-san. Ya se lo dije cuando me preguntó. Todos nos llevamos un buen susto.

Suspiro. ¿Qué Yokozawa nunca va a cansarse de molestar a Onodera?

—Creo que Kisa me ahorró el trabajo de explicártelo. Revisaré estos documentos y te los enviaré a la oficina de ventas en media hora, Yokozawa.

Vi como Yokozawa comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —dijo haciéndome señas para salir al pasadizo—.

Salimos hacia la sala de fumadores y cerró bien la puerta después de que yo entré.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? No creo que a Kirishima-san le guste esto.

Noté en él un leve sonrojo. Tosió un poco para no ponerse en evidencia.

—Escucha, Masamune. No tengo nada en contra de ese chico. La cuestión es que unas empleadas del área de ventas te vieron corriendo con Onodera en brazos y comentaron sobre la rara cercanía que mostraron en la sala de espera. ¿Sabes que eso generará rumores que pueden afectarlos a ambos? Si van a tener demostraciones de afecto, mínimo háganlo en privado, y no en su lugar de trabajo. Si Isaka-san los hubiera visto así, podrían haberse considerado sin trabajo.

—Lo siento. Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Onodera no estaba en sus cabales, eso es todo.

La mirada de Yokozawa se suavizó.

—No olvides que aún soy tu mejor amigo. Solo estoy preocupado. Ten más cuidado.

Me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y salió de allí, dejándome impresionado.

Volví a la oficina y me senté en mi lugar. Tomé mi celular. Tenía un mensaje.

"_Recordé lo que pasó. Perdona, no sé por qué te llamé así. No conozco a ningún Kuroda. _

_Onodera."_

Ya pasada la noche, a eso de las siete, llegué a casa sumamente cansado. Erika, mi mangaka, me había hecho rabiar como siempre con el último manga que había dibujado. Dejé mis cosas en casa y toqué la puerta de mi vecino, quien inmediatamente me abrió las puertas de su casa. Todo parecía sombrío.

—¿Te han cortado la luz? —dije, tratando de encontrar el interruptor—.

—Estoy bien así —dijo, alejándose de mí—. Pasa.

Encendí la luz a pesar de su requerimiento. Su casa era un total desorden. Intenté encontrar sus ojos, pero él en todo momento evito cruzar su mirada con la mía. Avanzamos hasta su habitación, que lucía igual de desastrosa que la entrada. Me preocupé al ver retazos de lo que parecía ser un espejo, esparcidos por el suelo. Lo miro. Está sentado en la cama, aún con la mirada gacha.

—¿Se ha roto un espejo? ¿Estás bien?

—Me siento extraño. Llegué a casa, lavé mi rostro, me miré al espejo y no me reconocí a mí mismo. Tengo miedo. No sé por qué me está pasando esto. Había un hombre reflejado en ese espejo, dice que soy yo, pero no lo conozco, no sé quién es. Lancé un objeto hacia el espejo y se rompió.

—Yo velaré tu sueño hoy ¿sí? Acuéstate y descansa.

—No quiero dormir. Si lo hago, él volverá a atormentarme.

—Yo estaré aquí. Si él viene a molestarte, yo estaré aquí para despertarte.

—¿De veras?

Asentí. Gradualmente se quedó dormido. Lo arropé con cuidado e hice un poco de limpieza para eliminar aquel desastre. ¿Qué estará pasando con Onodera? Dijo que un sueño lo atormentaba, eso me hace recordar al sueño que tengo cada cierto tiempo. Creo que deberé esperar a que Onodera pueda decirme un poco más sobre esos extraños sueños que no lo dejan tranquilo.

Oí un pequeño ruido en la habitación. Dejé todo en su lugar y regresé al lado de Onodera, no sin antes encender la luz. Estaba tratando de sentarse, con mucha dificultad. Corrí hacia donde estaba y lo obligué a acostarse de nuevo.

—¡Tienes mucha fiebre! —exclamé después de tocar su frente— ¡Debes acostarte!

Él me miró finalmente a los ojos, ellos me miraban de forma distinta a la usual. La mirada que me ofrecía era dulce, melancólica. Me sentí conmovido.

—Yo…finalmente te encontré después de tanto…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo quería permanecer para siempre contigo, lo hubiera dejado todo por ti…pero me tuve que ir.

—Onodera, no te entiendo.

Sentí nuevamente su asfixiante abrazo, impulsándome a caer encima de él.

—Sólo quédate conmigo. No me sueltes nunca…

—Ritsu…

_Finalmente te he encontrado, Kuroda. No te vayas nunca…_

_**Continuará…**_


	3. III Tsukishima

**III. Tsukishima.**

-Quédate conmigo-

Kuroda y yo estuvimos juntos desde que éramos muy pequeños. Siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber qué se sentía tener un amigo como él, estar rodeado de personas que sintieran aprecio por mí como se veía que lo sentían sus amigos por él. Yo también quería salir a correr por el bosque a perseguir mariposas o coleccionar caracoles, quería bañarme en el río y ensuciarme la ropa jugando todo el día embarrado de lodo. Quería la vida normal que todo niño de pueblo tenía, pero eso no estaba permitido para mí.

El apellido Tsukishima era motivo de respeto, era una familia de gran linaje. Quienes llevaban este apellido, eran dueños de grandes responsabilidades al igual que sus antecesores y eso me incluía también a mí. Fui sometido desde edad temprana a la más rígida educación para ser el futuro jefe de la tropa japonesa en caso de guerra. Siempre quise creer que eso no ocurriría y que siempre tendríamos tiempos de paz, eso era lo que me inspiraba creer al estar al lado de Kuroda.

Kuroda ha sido, es y será siempre el hombre que más he odiado en mi corta vida por su altanería, por siempre estar dispuesto a tratarme mal, por tratarme como a un igual. Destruyó esas cuatro paredes de acero que yo había aprendido a crear alrededor mío para evitar que la gente ajena a mí se acercara. Solo bastó un apretón de manos para que él destruyera mis defensas y una enorme y contagiosa sonrisa para que mi voluntad llegara a doblegarse en cuestión de segundos. En esos momentos no importó ni mi educación, ni mi linaje, ni mi familia, solo quería ser un niño normal. Él me hizo creer que el mundo estaría en paz para siempre, su compañía me hizo sentir que todo el mundo era perfecto y que nada saldría mal si yo continuaba a su lado. Sus grandes manos me mantenían protegido y sostenían siempre las mía que usualmente se mantenían frías y sus ojos azules me inspiraban tranquilidad. No quería apartarme de su lado aún si el mundo se acababa un día después.

El día en que le regalé ese ramo de sakuras, me tomó mucho trabajo dárselas. Me sentía patético. ¿Un hombre regalándole flores a otro hombre? ¿No se ve eso muy mal? Se veía extraño, pero yo sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaban esas flores y mi deseo era regalárselas. Por ello, me armé de valor, "inflé" el pecho, respiré hondo y le extendí el ramo, ocultando expertamente la vergüenza y mis deseos terribles de salir corriendo. "Te la doy", le dije. Bastaba decir que su cara era un poema, sus ojos lucían desorbitados. Tardé segundos en controlar mis deseos de reírme, pero lo logré. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente y yo me sentí asustado porque tardó mucho en recibir el presente. Con una media sonrisa me dijo "gracias". Todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Tiempo después, nuestro mundo tranquilo se destruyó. Comenzaron los indicios de guerra y, con ello, el entrenamiento de las tropas a mi cargo como jefe. Los jóvenes del pueblo fueron obligados a enlistarse en el ejército, Kuroda fue el primero en asistir a la revista. Hubiera querido no verlo estar bajo mi mando, no me sentía listo para esa gran tarea que se me había encomendado, pero era inevitable. Él me dio todo su apoyo, pese a que podía perder la vida en la guerra, no se separó de mí en ningún momento y eso me llevó a querer hacer las cosas bien y darle el triunfo a mi país, así regresar todos a casa y volver a instaurar la paz que gozábamos cuando niños.

Pero todo falló. Muchos de nuestros compatriotas murieron. Yo me sentí el peor de los jefes, sentí que había fallado, que les había quitado la esperanza a todos. Perdimos la guerra. Luchamos tanto para librarnos de los enemigos, pero perdimos la guerra, perdimos amigos, perdimos nuestra dignidad en el campo de batalla. Kuroda resultó muy herido por mis descuidos y mi culpa aumentó aún más. Todos regresamos con la cabeza gacha y derrotada. Ya no había fe ni esperanza para nosotros, ni para los que perdieron todo. Mi autoestima también se había perdido cuando Kuroda fue gravemente herido. Fui duramente castigado cuando llegué a casa. Ni siquiera me importó sufrir, mi dolor no era tan grande comparado con el que estaban sintiendo los soldados y los familiares de los caídos en batalla. Después de unas horas, sentenciaron a los sobrevivientes al _harakiri_, sin embargo, decidí que eso era una injusticia, así que tomé lo último que me quedaba de dignidad y acepté morir por mi patria. Internamente me juzgué duramente por no haberle dicho a Kuroda que, a pesar de todo el odio que decía tenerle, estaba profundamente enamorado de él.

Estaba decidido que esa misma noche se haría el evento y en ningún momento me negué. Esperé silenciosamente en mi habitación hasta que se me solicitara en la habitación. No vería a Kuroda, era lo mejor o de lo contrario sería mucho más difícil para mí irme de este mundo. Lo amo, lo amo demasiado, lo he amado desde muy pequeño y aún después de que me haya convertido en uno con el viento, seguiré amándolo y si Dios me da una segunda oportunidad en otra vida, volvería a buscarlo y volvería a amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que lo amé en mi vida pasada.

Oí un ruido fuera de mi habitación, supuse que al fin vendrían por mí. Lloré mi última lágrima y la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejándome ver la silueta de Kuroda, desaliñada por el cansancio y las heridas, sudaba, respiraba entrecortadamente y una expresión de infinita angustia adornaba su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se supone que no lo vería más, nunca más. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, reclamándome por lo que había escuchado, le habían contado que yo estaba condenado a morir, gritaba con una rabia incontenible y yo solo deseaba deshacerme en sus brazos y gritarle mil veces que lo amaba antes de alistarme para mi inminente muerte. Forcejeamos, su fuerza superó la mía y en pocos minutos se encontrara encima de mí, desvistiéndome, haciéndome suyo, destruyendo mi voluntad, desarmándome, ahogándome en suspiros y reviviendo mis deseos de volver a vivir, de huir de la muerte, de entregarme a él sin excusas, de hacerle caso a mis propios deseos por primera vez en muchos años de mi vida.

Lo he amado tanto y nunca se lo dije, después de aquella noche supe que él correspondía a mis sentimientos. Lloré en sus brazos cuando se apoderó de mí, quise aferrarme a él en mis últimos momentos de vida. Y todo culminó. Y yo debía volver a la realidad, a mi realidad. Lo hacía también por él, para que viviera una vida larga, esa era mi forma de corresponder a su amor, le entregué todo lo que era y aunque yo muriera, él tendría mi corazón por siempre, ese era el legado que yo le dejaría al amor de mi vida, Kuroda.

Y estuve listo para morir por él, por mi país. Y morí sin arrepentimientos, solo con el amor desbordante que sentía hacia él, esperando que en un futuro, pudiera volver a verlo y quererlo sin prohibiciones, como jamás pude.

Te amo, Kuroda…

—Te amo. Nunca te lo pude decir…

Te amo, te amo, te amo. Quédate a mi lado ahora.

—Nunca te lo pude decir…

—Lo estás haciendo ahora. Todo va a estar bien, estamos juntos.

—Quédate conmigo, no me dejes…

Kuroda, estás diferente a como te recuerdo. Tu cabello luce más corto, tus ojos siguen siendo igual de hermosos y tu rostro luce más perfilado. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver?

—Deberías tratar de descansar un poco. Dormir te hará bien. Has estado muy nervioso hoy.

—¡No quiero! Si yo cierro los ojos, siento que volveré a desaparecer en el tiempo y no volveré a encontrarte…

—Pero yo no voy a irme, yo estoy aquí. Nunca me he ido de tu lado…

—Pero yo me fui, aun cuando no quería irme, tenía que hacerlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Y tú sufriste mucho cuando me fui de este mundo, no lo superaste. Yo tengo la culpa.

La culpa es mía. Yo no supe demostrarte lo que sentía por ti. Te quise tanto, te quiero tanto. No tuve la oportunidad.

—Ya no hables más, creo que la fiebre te está haciendo delirar…

—¡Tengo que hacerlo! Cuando vuelva a estar consciente, volveré a ser el de antes y yo necesito decirte tanto, Kuroda…

—Ritsu ¿de quién me estás hablando? Yo soy Masamune, no soy ese Kuroda del que hablas.

—Sé quién eres ahora y sé quién eras antes de nacer en esta época. Tú y yo estamos destinados desde siempre a estar juntos, así como lo estuvimos en nuestra vida anterior. ¿No lo comprendes? Nos amamos tanto en nuestra vida pasada, pero yo tuve que morir antes que tú…tuve que sacrificarme por nuestro país, pero ahora estoy aquí, a tu lado. Nacimos para estar juntos…

Te beso. Un beso, solo un beso basta para transmitirnos el uno al otro lo mucho que nos amamos. Ahora que tenemos tanto tiempo por delante, nunca nos separaremos. Luces aturdido y cansado, te recuesto en mis piernas mientras juego con tus cortos cabellos. Aunque físicamente hayas cambiado un poco, eso no me hace quererte menos.

—Unos cuantos años después de mi muerte, tú falleciste a causa de una enfermedad desconocida. Te busqué sin detenimiento época tras época, año tras año…y nunca di contigo. Realmente estaba preparado para rendirme…y luego naciste. Fue todo un milagro…

—¿Yo morí? —preguntaste en un susurro tímido, sin abrir los ojos—. Me siento tan débil. No sé de qué me hablas…

—Quizás ahora no lo entiendas, pero sufrimos mucho…

Y te querré para siempre.

—Me siento mareado. Creo que él ya quiere regresar…No olvides que te amo y no importa cuánto tardes, yo sabré esperarte, así como tú lo hiciste hasta tu último aliento de vida.

Mi cabeza es un completo remolino de recuerdos que no sé identificar. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad es haber tenido una fiebre muy alta desde que llegué a Emerald, todo lo demás son recuerdos incompletos donde abrazo a Takano-san en un sillón, luego converso con él en la calle y, posteriormente, viene a mí un recuerdo confuso de haber estado rompiendo cosas en mi casa. Intento levantarme, pero siento un peso en mis piernas que me impide hacerlo. Al intentar sentarme, veo a Takano-san durmiendo en mis piernas. Emití un grito ahogado y cubrí mis labios para no despertarlo. Parecía muy relajado durmiendo en esa posición, pero en sus ojos hallé rastros de lágrimas secas. Mi pecho pareció oprimirse de tristeza. Acaricié su rostro aprovechando que se encontraba dormido, pero poco después se movió ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente. Inmediatamente quité mis manos de su rostro. Se sentó y me miró fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en mis ojos.

—¿Eres tú, Ritsu?

¿Ah? ¿Quién se supone que sería, bastardo?

—¡Que va! Soy su gemelo…

Me abrazó tan fuerte que dolía, por un momento creí que me partiría en dos con la fuerza que utilizó. Comenzó a musitar palabras que no lograba entender. Traté de pedirle que se calmara y que hablara más fuerte, pero parecía no escuchar mis palabras. Lo detuve en seco y me separé de él, mirándolo estrictamente a los ojos.

—¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa, Takano-san?

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

Mi rostro se puso de los mil colores. ¿Ayer? ¿Es que hice algo prohibido, indecente o fuera de sí, obsceno, por culpa de la fiebre? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Dónde me escondo?

—Perdón… ¿hice algo de lo que tenga que avergonzarme?

—Eso quiere decir que no lo recuerdas.

—Perdona. ¿Te ofendí? ¿Hice algo por lo que deba morir?

Su rostro se tornó pensativo y yo intentaba descifrar qué le pasaba.

—No es nada. Solo delirabas por la fiebre. Oye, por cierto ¿estás seguro de que no conoces a un tal Kuroda?

—¿Kuroda? Creo que haberlo oído alguna vez de un amigo mío en Inglaterra, ahora que recuerdo…

—¿Lo conoces?

—Te digo que no. Mi amigo se apellida Seya. Me comentó una vez que su tatarabuelo era amigo de un tal Kuroda, que era fabricante de muñecos, pero eso es todo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, es que en tus delirios no has parado de nombrarlo, pero debe ser una casualidad. Pero ya no importa, lo importante es que ya estás mejor —me abraza. Sabe que amo sus abrazos, pero no se lo diré—. Qué bueno que has vuelto a ser tú mismo…

¿Por qué Takano-san es así? ¿Por qué cada vez más doblega mi voluntad?

—Por cierto… ¿Qué haces en mi cama? Tengo curiosidad por saber…

—Y ahí vas tú, como siempre, destrozando los ambientes románticos, cabeza hueca…

Llegamos muy tarde a trabajar ese día. Nadie nos dijo nada, ya que todos sabían que Takano-san se había pasado toda la noche cuidando de mí. Kisa-san casi rompe en llanto al verme llegar ya mejorado y por la noche me invitaron todos a comer algo delicioso. Me sentía más tranquilo, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí todavía estaba inquieto. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haberle dicho "Kuroda" a Takano-san y de haberle dicho que regresé de otra vida. Mientras comía tranquilamente con mis compañeros de trabajo, pensaba a la vez que algo muy serio venía por delante a afectar mi vida.


End file.
